clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Challenges
Daily Challenges were activities in Club Penguin Island that players could partake in daily. Each challenge required players to perform certain actions in order to complete, and each yielded a reward in coins and XP, although some community challenges did not yield XP. There were a set of four challenges per day, and these challenges changed every midnight in PST. They could be accessed through the CPI Phone (formerly a tab, prior to the 1.2.0 update), which displayed a tab of the day's challenges. Completing challenges was one of the ways players could gain levels. Challenges could not be accessed until the player completes the first adventure, Leaky Landing. Challenges had multiple factors that varied between each challenge. Challenges could either be done only by one player (solo) or by several players or all collective players (community). Each challenge was also associated to a certain character, either Aunt Arctic, Rockhopper, Rookie, or Cadence, and the character determined what type of XP players received upon completion: green for Aunt Arctic, red for Rockhopper, orange for Rookie, and purple for Cadence. Additionally, some challenges could only be completed by members, most of which required players to use a member only feature, such as wearing specific clothing. Since the 1.3.0 update, the current catalog theme was listed as a fifth challenge. Submitting an item to the catalog, which could only be done with membership, completes the challenge. The challenge always yielded 20 coins, and no XP. Daily challenges were removed from the game following the closure on December 20, 2018, and are not accessible in Offline Mode. List of challenges :Challenges with a dark gray background only had names and descriptions in text files, and were never coded into the game. Other :In addition to the four standard daily challenges, there is a fifth extra challenge, which involves submitting an item to the day's current catalog. The name and description of the challenge corresponds to the day's current catalog theme as well. Trivia *Although most challenges required the player to participate in them to receive a reward, challenges that could be completed by all collective players together, such as "Bonus Birthdays" or "Look on the Bright Side", did not require a player to participate at all to claim the reward. **This also created an oddity for several member-only challenges (Beast Leap, By Hook or Crook, Cocoa-rific!, and Styles for Miles) where, prior to the 1.0.1 update, if the collective player group completed it, the claim reward button would still appear for non-members, although they could not actually claim the reward. Since the aforementioned update, these rewards can be claimed by non-members, although they still cannot contribute. Gallery CPI Phone menu.png|The CPI Phone menu that displayed challenges Daily Challenge list.png|The old pop-out tab that displayed challenges Daily Challenge completed locked.png|A completed challenge that required the collective player group to complete, yet could not be claimed by non-members (which no longer is the case after the 1.0.1 update) Names in other languages :For names of each challenge, see Daily Challenges/Names in other languages. Notes